Gundam Fanon:Chat Fights/Archive
This page is is an archived version of the previous Chat Fights system for safekeeping. Well with Gundam Fights on the rise on the chat I thought it would be fun if we kept a record of them. Nobody is being forced to record or add any battles, this is merely for fun. Those who have chosen not to record their battles are not dictated by the rules listed below. So here are the rules: Management All conflicts or questions about the Gundam Fights are managed and answered by Ransac16. Beginners Guide Beginners Guide by Ransac16 Training Course Usam1981 has been kind enough to offer the Gundam Fanon Wiki the use of his sites special training course in order to allow new Gundam Fight members to gain some experiance working with mobile suits in a combat style without relying on sheer overwhelming force. The training is intended to promote strategy in Gundam Fights and to assist people in creating mobile suits creatively yet within reason. The style between the gundam fights and MS Saga is similar enough to allow this coorperation. To participate, you must first make an account at MS Saga: World at War, the location of the training. The following link will direct you to the page and the training ground: MS Saga: World at War Training Hall Also, Ransac16 and other admins also reserve the right to "suggest" certain people to attend this training until they meet the standards established by Usam. Chatango Unfortunately due to the increasing glitchyness of the Gundam Fanon Wiki Chat, we are for the current time using a seperate Chatango chat group for the Gundam Fights. Once the chat issue is resolved we will be switching back over to the wiki chat, but in the mean time all Gundam Fights are encouraged to be fought here: *Gundam Fights Chatango Rules #Any mobile suit that loses its head is automatically declared the loser. #No god modded mobile suits. If it's deemed invincible by other contributors to the Wiki it's automatically disqualified. #Regeneration is removed. No regenerations of any lost limbs or damaged parts/weapons during the battle. #Only one mobile suit per battle unless a duel or tag team battle, in which case no more than two, or in the case of four pilots one each. #No swap outs, if you pick it you use it through the whole fight. #Keep the results honest. Don't whine if you lose, it's not even real. #For it to be added it must have at least one witness so they can confirm the victor. #Machines must belong to the Gundam Series, both canon and fanon. If it's not listed on either the Gundam Wiki or the Gundam Fanon Wiki it is banned. #All abilities must be listed on the machine's page. If it's not, those abilities are not allowed. If a mobile suit has nothing listed on it's page it is automatically disqualified. #For mobile suits equipped with GN Drives or modes of enhanced operation, special abilities are limited to having an active Trans Am System or similar online. This is to limit the overuse of abilities such as quantization and to place an additional enforcement on creativity ''and fairness'' in the battles. #Only one special feature is allowed to a machine at a time during a Gundam Fight. That means if you plan to a machine with multiple special features, expect to trade one for another rather than using them all at the same time. Secondary effects are still allowed as long as the system/feature is active. Quantization, NT-D taking control over remote weapons, ect... #A battle can not begin until the combatants have agreed on the terrain or location of the battle. #No Psycho Kinesis, if it involves pure psychic walls/barriers that stop even God from touching the thing or anything to do with telekinesis, it's getting the hammer. This isn't Dragonball Z after all. 'Courtesy Rules' #The challenged always makes the first move in a turn based battle #Combatants MUST post a link to their machines in the chat before a battle can begin. This is to give a fair glimpse of the others choice and to allow easier access for the witness to record after the battle. #No F-Bombs, minor swearing is allowed if you feel you need to though. #You auto hit, they auto counter. Unless the auto hit is actually legitimate (Bound, crippled or trapped in a way that prevents them from avoiding or countering the attack) This rule does not apply if said attack had forewarning and could have been avoided prior. #Describe what you do in your turn to the best of the ability. Too many painfully "simple" attempts at moves that really make no sense or shouldn't work to begin with for this rule NOT to be enforced. For example, if your dodging, you will state how you dodge. If you attack, how did you attack and what are you aiming for. Breaching of this rule allows a free auto critical hit by the opponent. 'Mechanic/Technical Rules' #All Gundam Fights allow Unlimited Ammo so as to prevent a Heavyarms incident. #No Gore, come on, they're machines. #Tearing out or damaging the cockpit does not mean an instant kill, remote control recievers are in the head. However this rule may not apply if the power source of the opponent is located in the chest. #The pilot is not actually in the machine, they are remotely controlling the unit from a safe distance. This is to fit under Rules 2 and the reason behind Rule 3. Punishments/Redirections In the event rules are broken, minor to severe punishments are in place to prevent the continued abuse. These vary depending on the crime and how far the issue is taken (You broke the rules, don't push it). This list also includes things that may be done to avert issues in chat between people. Only admins can enforce these rules, though there are exceptions in minor cases. Admin only rules are listed with three star, two stars mean it's admin but it may be used by non-admins if required. #'Reprimand:' Pretty straight forward, you get called out for being wrong and will be (hopefully) pointed in the right direction. May evolve into a redo or in worst case, The Hammer. #'The Redo:' Done when an attack or turn doesn't make sense or breaks certain rules. This can be invoked as many times as it takes until the move is redone to the approval of those involved. In stronger cases, this becomes an Enforced Redo. ##'Armed Intervention:' You've made a mistake, but not only do you refuse to admit it, but you've made it your mission to give everyone hell for it. At this point, you can and WILL be nuked. Results may vary between calling an enforced redo to invoking the "have you seen my hammer?". ###'Have you seen my hammer?/The Hammer: '''If this is invoked, you WILL be recieving the temporary ban from Gundam Fights. Be warned, it won't be temporary for long if the issue continues. #'Temporary Recess/Short Break:' Ok, two combatants are having an argument. It gets to the point where the battle is going nowhere or is going downhill fast. At this point, this is called in. It's no so much a punishment as it is a chance to cool down. This calls a short break from the fight to allow the two to work out their problem in private chat. This is not a ban as the battle can be called off or resumed at any point by the combatants once the issue is resolved. ##'Final Judgement:' Both of you have tied and can't (or refuse to) accept it. At this point one or both may call upon the witness to decide a final victor or call it a draw. ###'Fix It:' When someone is using a mobile suit/armor that probably should be listed as God Modded but somehow got past the guard, this is called in. This bans the machine (not the person) in question until it is appropriately toned down to meet the appropriate standards. You'll know this is about to be invoked when a special ability is abused to the point of it becoming irrational and extremely frustrating. Amendments #All Gundam Fights, as of 4-25-12, shall now be converted to a turn based combat system, however if combatants so choose, the original format shall still be accepted. But in the case of Free for Alls or other multi-combatant fights, turn based will be enforced. Current Tournaments *Mark 50 Gundam Fight Tournament Champion of Gundam Fights To be the champion you simply need to have the most victories in the gundam fights. These victories must be fair and agreed upon by both participants and witnesses. The victories are counted by pilot, not machine and ties are counted as a victory to both participants. This title is not the same of Grand Champion of Gundam Fights as that title is tournament based only. The list of battles and their victors are listed below. 'Current Champion: *Ransac16 - Number of Victories: 34 '''List of combatant victories: *Darkghostmikel: *Spiceracksargeant: *CarlosIXA: *Knightwalker: 3 *Kagimizu Battles: #True Guardian VS. Hresvelgr. - Victor: True Guardian (By default) - Witness(es): Carlos #Ghost Gundam VS. Serenity - Victor: Tie - Witness: Spice #Alpha Phoenix VS Reborn - Victor: Reborn (By default) Witness: Carlos #Reborns Kai VS. Strike N - Victor : Strike N - Witness: Carlos #Reborn VS. DOM Trooper - Victor: Reborn - Witness: Carlos #True Guardian VS. Akatsuki - Victor: True Guardian - Witness: Darkghost #Blazier VS. Mimiru - Victor: Blazier #GNMA-Y0002V-2 Gadelaza (Star Strike Variant) VS. Blazier - Victor: Gadelaza - Witness: Everybody #True Guardian VS. ASO Kai - Victor: True Guardian - Witness: Everybody #Mastergod Gundam and Zabanya Repair(Flown by Shrshot) VS. Duraga and Slepnir - Victors: Mastergod - Witness: Spice #Nightfall Gundam VS. Strike N - Victor: Tie - Witness: Ransac16 #Perfect Guardian VS. Seed Gundam - Victor: Perfect Guardian - Witness: Spice #00 Raiser R2 Burst VS. Blazer - Condition: Support Units allowed - Victor: Blazer - Witnesses: Carlos, Echo 1125 #Psycho Burst VS. ASO Kai - Victor: Psycho Burst Gundam - Witness: Carlos #Psycho Burst VS. Vampiress - Victor: Psycho Burst - Witness: Carlos #Wraith Gundam VS. ASO Kai - Victor: Wraith Gundam - Witness: Carlos #07G vs. 00 Raiser - Victor: 00 Raiser -Witness: Shrshot #GN-Flag (Organization 13) vs.GN-Org13 Full Gundam - Victor: GN Flag(Shrshot) - Witness: Carlos #Wraith Gundam vs Nightfall Gundam- Victor: Wraith Gundam- Witness: Spice #MRS-DT(Test)-0012 Shin Gundam vs RXX-300 Titan III Custom - Victor: Titan III Custom (By default) -Witness: Spice and APS #Psycho Burst vs. Serpent - Victor: Psycho Burst - Witness: Spiceracksargent001 #Shadow X vs. Ace of Spades - Victor Shadow X - Witness: Carlos #Alvaaron vs. Shift Gundam - Victor: Shift Gundam - Witness: Carlos, DGM #Reborns Kai vs. ASO Kai - Victor: Reborns Kai (Spiceracksargent001) - Witness: Carlos #Shadow X vs. Emerald Gundam Affinity - Victor: Emerald Gundam Affinity - Witness: Carlos #Judgement Gundam vs. Emerald Gundam Affinity - Victor: Judgement Gundam - Witness: Spice #Ace of Spades MK II vs.C.E.D. Fafnir- Victor: MK II - Witness: Grimm #Flag Kai Tier 2 vs. Librae Gundam - Victor: Flag Kai - Witnesses: HaloMaster13, Rflynn, Carlos #MK II (Rflynn) vs Nebula Gundam (ReconStrike Commando) -Victor: MK II - Witness: Desboy96 #MK II vs 2 Gundam - Victor: Tie - Witness: Des, Azkaiel, Callum, Kululu #Wraith Vs Gundam Librae -Victor: Tie - Witness Callum #RSX-780 Prometheus(DJ Grimm XL) vs HRV-0789 Relight Gundam Kai(Therider)-Victor: RSX-780 Prometheus - Witness: Ransac #True Guardian vs. 2 Gundam vs. Librae Liberty -victor: True Guardian (obviously) -Witness: Rflynn, Kululu #Librae Liberty vs Serpent - Victor: Librae Liberty - Whitness: Rflynn, Kululu, Spice Sarge #2 Gundam vs. Gemini - Victor: 2 Gundam -Witness: Des, Kululu #Psycho Burst Gundam vs. Equivalence Gundam - Victor: Equivalence Gundam -Witness: Spice Sarge, Recon #Equivalence Gundam vs. Relight Gundam Kai - Victor: Equivalence Gundam - Witness: Ransac, Spice Sarge, DarkGhostMikel #Akatsuki vs. Emerald Affinity - Victor: Emerald Affinity - Witness: Recon #Wraith Gundam VS. ASO Kai - Victor: Wraith Gundam - Witness: Therider, Spice #Reborns Kai VS. Gundam Fructidor - Victor: Reborns Kai - Witness: None #True Guardian All Buster VS.Emerald Affinity - Victor: True Guardian All Buster - Witness: None #True Guardian All Buster VS.Equivalence Gundam - Victor: True Guardian All Buster (By default) - Witness: DGM #3 Gundam vs. Reborns Kai - Victor: tie - Witness: Dark #Legend Meister-type and 3 Gundam vs. Great Serpent and Fructidor - Victor: Legend and 3 Gundam - Witness: none (only 4 people were around and it was a 2v2 Gundam Fight, you do the math) (Or as stated by Ransac16, Magikarp. Why not?) #Legend Phoenix Squad-type VS. ASO Kai - Victor: Legend - Witness: None #True Guardian (All Features unlocked) VS. Emerald Affinity - Victor: True Guardian - Witness: Rflynn #Duel-Hyperion vs. Breaker - Victor: Duel-Hyperion - witness: Dark #Rush vs. Murasame - Vicotr: Rush - witness: Dark, Spice #True Guardian (All Features unlocked) vs. ASO Kai vs. Breaker vs. Jormungandr Gundam - Victor: True Guardian - witness: KaworuAru #Proto Gundam Powershot vs. Finale Gundam - Victor: Tie - Witness: Spice #Proto Gundam Aero Frame vs. Poseidon - Victor: Poseidon - Witness: Dark - Duration: 1 Hour, 30 minutes (Bonus Info) #Ghost Gundam vs Gundam Fructidor - Victor: Ghost Gundam - Witness: Kagi #Redemption Gundam vs 3 Gundam - Victor: Redemption Gundam - Witness: Dark #Proto Gundam Burst Frame vs. AGE-4 Normal - Victor: Proto Burst Frame - Witness: Spice #Shred Gundam vs. Ares - Victor: Ares - Witness: Dark #Proto Gundam Saber Frame vs. Aphrodite - Witness: Spice - Victor: Draw - Duration: 2 Hours, 47 minutes #Redemption Gundam vs ASO Mark II Kai - Witness: Knightwalker - Victor: Redemption Gundam #Eternity Gundam vs Redemption Gundam - Victor: Redemption Gundam - Witness: Darkghostmikel, Spiceracksargeant #True Guardian vs. Eternity Gundam - Witness: Darkghostmikel - Victor: True Guardian - Duration: 4 moves #Proto Gundam Burst Frame and Core Fighter vs. Eternity Zero - Witness: Darkghostmikel and Spicerack - Victor: Proto Gundam Burst Frame and Core Fighter - Special Conditions: Support Units allowed. #Redemption Gundam vs. Sin Shinigami Gundam - Witness: Darkghostmikel and Wingstrike - Victor: Redemption Gundam #True Guardian All-Buster Armor vs. Eternity Zero/METEOR vs. Gundam Daybreaker - Witness: Darkghostmikel - Victor: True Guardian All-Buster Armor #Final Guardian vs Eternity Zero - Witness: Darkghostmikel - Victor: Final Guardian #V Gundam vs 2 Gundam - Witness: Darkghostmikel, Demonblood21 - Victor: V Gundam #1.5 Gundam vs Mephisto - Witness: Darkghostmikel - Victor: 1.5 Gundam #MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger vs MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam - Witness: Darkghostmikel - Victor: Stardust Gundam (by default)